My Son
by Mochi Lyly
Summary: "Hae, tidakkah kau merasa..." "Jeno itu anak kita?" NEW FF! EUNHAE!YAOI RnR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Title : My Son **

**. **

**Author : Mochi LyLy a.k.a Cho Soohyun **

**. **

**Rated : T **

**. **

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Jeno and other cast **

**. **

**Genre : Hurt, Comfort (?) **

**. **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya '-' Tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya '-' **

**. **

**Warning : YAOI, Gaje, pengetikan tidak sesuai EYD ._. **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

'KLIK KLIK KLIK KLIK'

Suara khas mouse yang ditekan terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dengan santai dia membaca tulisan dari laptopnya tersebut.

Tak disadarinya, seorang pemuda lain yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi -sebut saja Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, segera memeluk pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan laptop -yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Lee Donghae.

"Sedang apa Hae?" Eunhyuk bertanya pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop Donghae.

"Ah, Hyukkie, sedang mengecek info terbaru saja. Kebetulan ada info yang menarik. Mantan agensi kita, sudah mulai memperkenalkan _trainee_ yang akan didebutkan tahun depan. Dan yang lebih menarik lagi, umur mereka masih sangat muda. Kau mau melihat para trainee-nya?" Tanya Donghae seraya men _scroll_ keatas lagi, mulai dari awal artikel tersebut.

Eunhyuk meneliti satu persatu _trainee_ dari agensinya dulu, matanya tertuju lama pada seorang _trainee_ yang tersenyum ramah menatap kamera. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat melihat foto itu, tiba-tiba dia ingin memeluk _trainee_ yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Donghae menatap heran Eunhyuk yang terlihat terdiam, Donghae ikut mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang diamati Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengamati Jeno dengan lama sekali kkk. Apakah kau berpikiran dia mirip denganku? Banyak yang berkomentar begitu." Ujar Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk tersadar.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lama, lalu kembali menatap foto Jeno yang terpampang dilayar laptop Donghae. Perasaan ingin memeluk _trainee_ tersebut makin memuncak. Eunhyuk rindu kepada anaknya. Ya, anaknya yang hilang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Eunhyuk membaca keterangan dari Jeno. Eunhyuk agak terkejut melihat umur Jeno, ya Jeno sebaya dengan anaknya yang hilang. Eunhyuk hendak mengecek tanggal lahir Jeno, tetapi tidak tertera disana.

Eunhyuk kembali terhanyut kedalam pikirannya._ 'Apa mungkin itu anakku dan Donghae? Dia mirip sekali dengan Donghae, dan juga seumuran dengan anakku.'_ Batin Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke mahkota kasur.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Tanya Donghae seraya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk, Donghae berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Hae, tidakkah kau merasa..." "Jeno itu anak kita?" Tanya Donghae yang memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga merasakannya, Hyukkie-ah. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tak begitu yakin." Ucap Donghae lalu menyandarakan kepalanya ke bahu Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kita melakukan penyelidikan Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sangat berharap jika Jeno itu memang anaknya dan Donghae. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan anak tunggalnya. Donghae terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Akan kuusahakan apapun untukmu Hyukkie-ah." Ujar Donghae dan memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu memenjamkan matanya.

"Kau lelah Hyukkie, tidurlah~" Ujar Donghae lembut, lalu merebahkan Eunhyuk dengan perlahan dan mematikan laptopnya.

"_Jaljayo_ Hae-ah~" Ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung menuju ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik orang orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak dibawah gelungan selimut, suara kicauan burung ikut meramaikan pagi yang cerah ini. Terlihat sepasang namja yang masih saja nyaman dibawah selimut tebal mereka. Merasa terusik, salah satu dari sepasang _namja_ itu mulai menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya.

"Jam 9.." Gumamnya pelan lalu kembali ingin terlelap.

"_Chagi_, ini sudah terlalu siang, bukannya kau masih ada kegiatan bersama Shindong _hyung_?" Ujar namja yang satunya -Donghae- seraya mengucak matanya, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ah iya ya.. Aku mandi dulu ya Hae~" Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit serak lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Donghae? Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan usaha apa yang akan diperbuatnya agar bisa memastikan apakah Jeno memang benar anaknya atau bukan.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Donghae tak sadar jika Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae heran yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"_Gwaenchana_ Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan yang membuyarkan semua lamunan Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana_ sayang~" Jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ja, kau ingin sarapan apa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku bisa cari sarapan sendiri nanti, sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Perlu kuantar?" Tanya Donghae dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, iya sudah kesiangan, bisa-bisa terlambat. Nanti akan kubuatkan makan malam _ne_. Aku berangkat sendiri saja. Aku berangkat _ne_~" Ucap Eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi. Tak lama setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Donghae ikut beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi, ya dia sudah merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hola saya datang membawa FF baru requestan ._. Maaf kalau Innocent Bunny hilang begitu lama, bulan November kemarin saya terkena suatu musibah dan trauma berkepanjangan (?) setelah trauma mereda, malas melanda *jangan timpuk saya -,-* **  
><strong>Tapi IB udah saya ketik liburan kemarin dan sekarang dalam proses remake oleh Cungie '3' Cungie juga sedang sibuk ya tapi kami usahakan secepatnya mem-post chap baru dari IB, jadi jangan lelah menunggu ya ^^ <strong>  
><strong>Ah iya ini masih prolog, kalianlah yang menentukan ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak, kritik dan saran diterima, silahkan menumpahkan (?) kritik dan saran di kotak review.<strong>  
><strong>Buat kak dian yang request, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya kak, ditunggu feedbacknya (?) Udah deh cuap-cuapnya, nanti ditimpuk ._.Sampai jumpa di FF yang akan di post ^^ <strong>  
><strong>Ah iya saya masih sedih atas berita duka uri leadernim ;_; Mari kita berdoa ._.<strong>  
><strong>#StayStrongParkJungSoo<strong>

**Last, mind to review? Mochilyly**


End file.
